vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
80th Night
The Crowd That Has Her Weapon is the eightieth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. Summary A flashback of Ruka who asks Kaname if he is to eliminate every single Pureblood, then what about Yuki, whom he holds in his arms in the underground mausoleum. Kaname replies that she'll become a hindrance which infuriates Ruka since she can't understand how he could say something like that to someone he cherishes so much. She claims Kaname is pitiful since he couldn't just leave Yuki at the Academy and be happy that she'd be safe. While foreseeing his cruelty to Yuki, Ruka decided to become his apprentice. Meanwhile, Akatsuki carries Ruka away from Aido and she says that Aido would understand and that they did not have to escape from him. Akatsuki disagrees, stating he doesn't want Ruka to become even more tired. Ruka doesn't want to be treated like a weak woman and tells him although she's exhausted with "what" she's helping with, she doesn't need him to worry about her. Ruka then casts an illusion so that the students in the Sun Dorms fall into a deep sleep, safe from all the perilous activity outside. Three Day class students appear from the shadows and that's when Kasumi Kageyama recognizes Ruka's long hair, and his strong affections for her bring back his memory. Ruka blushes when she sees that he remembered her due to his strong feelings for her. In the Academy, Takuma describes how he was caught by the rare Pureblood Princess Sara Shirabuki. She says she has always wanted Takuma who interprets her statement as a love confession. Sara explains she wanted him since he always smiled without knowing any fear. She wishes to be wiser than Rido and Shizuka, and wants to hear the words of someone who'd be willing to rise against her. Takuma's worried since he can only see her words as love expressions. Sara lost both her parents at a young age, just when she was understanding society. Takuma is proud that one of the rare Purebloods belongs to him. Sara admits Takuma is like a moth attracted to her, a lamp. He couldn't help it, and sees perhaps that was the same way with Kaname, who arrives before them with an anti-vampire sword. Kaname then leaves in his bat familar and standing before him is Yuki with her Artemis who finally found him. While Ruka sees what she's done as regrettable, Sara requests for Zero to hide her at the Hunters' Association and that she'd help Zero with her revenge. Zero has a flashback, remembering Yuki telling him to protect Sara for now and that she'd chase after Kaname's scent. Yuki knows the weakness of vampires extremely well, especially Kaname. And she adds she is not worried about Zero, who he keeps recalling holding hands with, his feelings still obvious. Zero agrees to hide Sara. Memorable quotes "I'm very satisfied with that answer. Amongst the Purebloods who are feared by other vampires...one of them...belongs to me." --Takuma Ichijo Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Ruka Souen #Yuki Kuran #Kaname Kuran #Akatsuki Kain #Kaseumi Kageyama #Sayori Wakaba #Sara Shirabuki #Takuma Ichijo #Senri Shiki #Zero Kiryu Trivia Image gallery Ch80 Viz.jpg|English title page, Viz volume Ch80 translation.jpg|Magazine title page, unofficial English translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Flashbacks Category:Volume 17